


Katana and the Wyvern Clan

by dorothycharisse



Category: Elisa/Goliath - Fandom, Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothycharisse/pseuds/dorothycharisse
Summary: Thailog stared at the silvery blue female gargoyle floating in the tank covered in breathing tubes and feeding apparatus, caressing the glass Thailog had never seen such beauty and all created just for him.
Relationships: Goliath/Elisa Maza, wolverine/Jubilation Lee
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the X-Men Comics when Jubilee was captured and tortured it was stated but not shown that Jubilee had gone through hell and back and I wanted to portray this without going into detail too much. Jubilation Lee is the most underestimated character in the Marvel Universe, through all the things she went through with almost dying from the Legacy virus to being nailed to X shaped Cross on the lawns of the Mansion as a warning and as well as losing her powers. 
> 
> But despite all this Jubilation Lee is one tough cookie that never backs down from a fight all thanks to Wolverine who taught her to be more independent, Logan can be a jerk at times when it comes to the Kid but he doesn't really have to worry about the girl like he does with Rogue and Shadowcat despite knowing the girls know how to protect themselves. What I don't like is the way he pushes the kid away and it took a lot for Jubilation to forgive her Canknuckle Head, but he does make it up to her even when sometimes he was too late to make a difference when she was turned into a vampire.
> 
> Enough with my babble rant and on to the story

.  
Jubilee knew in her heart that she wouldn't be welcomed with open arms as the X-Men had better things to do than to cater to a useless mutant that now had no power, after graduating at Emma Frost's School for Delinquent Teens- Ms Frost wanted to keep the girl safe after all the crap she had been through with/for the X-Men. Emma knew from Jubilee's nightmares about the rapes and the tortures she went through just for some information on Charles Xavier and his team. Sean Cassidy knew that the X-Men loved the girl with all their heart, but he thought that they and especially Wolverine would be there to pick up the pieces. Instead Wolverine went to England for Kitty Pryde to help with her marital problems with her husband Piotr Rasputin that had nothing to do with him in the first place- both Emma and Sean were scared that Jubilee would try to commit suicide like she tried to do by cutting her own wrists if it wasn't for Husk saving her life by shredding her own skin to stop the bleed just to give her enough time to scream for help.   
  
From that moment Paige and Jubilee had been friends and Husk and the others were quite protective over their youngest member, they hated the X-Men for not helping and not seeing the signs that even a blind man would notice. What angered Gen X was the way that Charles Xavier asked Jubilation Lee once if she wanted to talk about it and that was it as Cyclops called her childish and to stop having a tantrum like a two year old and to grow up. It took almost two years for Jubilation to forgive the X-Men and Gambit took the postion of being Jubilee's confidant and close friend, a position that once belonged to Logan. Wolverine had burned so many bridges when it came to Jubilee and many time the Mall Rat always forgave him only for him to break his promises and watching him walk away from her when she needed him the most.  
  
Once again she was on the steps of Xavier's School of the Gifted with a holdal on her shoulder and entered inside to find chaos as Cyclops and his team were exhausting themselves with sorting out and given medical attention to mutant and human alike, Storm, Phoenix and Beast were more than thankful with the help and for the next forty-eight hours Jubilee worked none stop given medical help and restocking the Lab as well as helping several people with accommodations at their home.   
  
One man wouldn't share a room with two other men and demanded to have his own room blaming the X-Men for what happened to him. The Jerk then pointed to one room and stated that he was going to take this room as they owe him and was going to sue them with everything they had, Storm was about to argue when Cyclops just smiled and told him he could have it not really in the mood for all of this after less than three days was working on adrenaline alone and was ready to crash.   
  
Cyclops turned to see Jubilation Lee standing there just as tired as he was if not more, sighing Scott wasn't in the mood for Jubilee's drama and coldly told her there was no room for her in the Mansion. This hurt Jubilee as she was family and complete strangers were more welcomed than she was and two of the men were members of FoH, Rogue and Storm offered for Jubilation to stay with them or let her stay in Gambit's Boat House or Wolverine's room instead of a complete and utter stranger as she was family. Jubilee's heart was broken and glared at Scott in contempt as Scott gave Jubilee a spare key to one of the Apartments in the city and told her that he would see her at the Mansion once things have settled down not knowing this would be the last time he would see Jubilation Lee alive.  
  
.  
  
The following evening the sound of Motorcycle thundered down the road, Wolverine regretted some things in his life including ignoring Jubilee who needed him more than ever after everything with Sub Zero Tolerance. One time his Jubes always called once during the day wishing him a good morning and later on in the evening wishing him sweet dreams and that she loved him and also to keep safe. With his neglect and everyone pushing the kid to one side with excuses that it was in good intentions for the teenagers education;- not once did he contacted her when he didn't get his calls and no one told him anything till he was called on a mission of mutants being discovered in an Old Hulk Base and needed some assistance.   
  
Wolverine stayed at the Mansion for a few days to make sure that his Jubes was okay before he left once again for the open road, but before he left Wolverine patted Jubilee on the head told her she did good before walking through the door. From that moment those little calls he received twice a day only happened once a week before stopping all together and not once did he call her just for a few minutes just to check on her; it was just a few months later that Jubilee called him and he could hear in the girl's tone that Jubilee was putting a brave front asking her Wolvie to come see her in Boston Massachusetts as she wanted to spend some time with him.   
  
Instead of going to Jubilee like he should have, he gets another call from his Pumpkin crying that Colossus might be having an affair- but it turns out that Piotr Rasputin was suffering from depression and was drinking heavily and he had beaten Rasputin because Katherine Pryde Rasputin hinted towards that her own husband was hurting her and the feral took the law into his own hands and beaten the man nearly half to death. That was when Kitty confessed that she was scared that he was drinking too much and wanted him to talk to her about his problems when she was barely getting through the day herself, Logan knew from experience that sometimes couples can't talk to each other as they believed that it was something they have done and made it about themselves and not their partner.   
  
That was why Kitty called him instead of finding a solution to get a Counselor by bullying the man into talking to her and in the end after counseling and Kitty going on about her problems instead of getting help herself and in the end it was too much for the Russian and the pair eventually divorced.   
  
Because of him choosing Kitty, Jubilee cut all ties with him and Wolverine did nothing to reconcile the situation till the moment when he found Gen X including Jubilee all nailed to X shaped crosses and most of them had died from blood loss. If it wasn't for Arcangel given her his blood... Logan didn't want to think about that and tried many times to make it up to her, but it was too late and his girl wouldn't forgive him for his past demeanors. It took awhile for Logan to make it up to Jubilee and it wasn't easy to gain the girl's trust, but Gambit was a godsend and a buffer for the pair.   
  
Between Gumbo and the Canknuckle Head Jubilee slowly gave them her trust and convinced her to come home to the Mansion and soon Jubilee reluctantly agreed to come back from Massachussetts and home to New York.  
  
Grabbing his bag from the back of his Hog Logan entered the Mansion where he was greeted by Jean and Storm; looking round Logan could smell new scents and none of them were Jubilee's. There was one scent he recognised and it was coming from upstairs, following the scent that was strong in his room and all he saw was red as he turned his door into splinters by kicking it in to see a slob of a man wearing his Bathrobe and drinking his beer. The man's face dropped when he was face to face with a snarling mutant with very sharp reasons to get out of dodge, "get yer clothes and yer shit outta of my room before I introduce ya to Adamantium." Sheathing his claws back Logan didn't give the Mutant hating man a chance to pull his pants up as he was dragged out of the Mansion by his hair and was thrown out.  
  
"I'll sue for damages and take ya to the Cleaners."-  
"You'll do that Bub, I'll be waiting for yer."   
  
Logan slammed the front door shut and turned his attention towards Jean demanding to know where Jubilee was, the redhead tried to explain that they were swamped with injured mutants and humans and were over worked. Jean was making excuses for her husband stating that Scott was thinking of the best solution for everyone, but Storm thought different as well as Beast who came to greet his friend. They both agreed that family came first and strangers especially low life mutant haters should have been bandaged up and left since neither human were that badly injured as most were minor compared to others.   
  
Wolverine was close to his berserker rage and needed to get out before he did something he won't regret.  
  
Jean Grey Summers demanded where Wolverine was going, but soon backed off when she saw the look in Logan's eyes that close to the wild animal the first time he was brought to the Mansion and knew if anything happened to Jubilation Lee they would never see or hear from Wolverine no matter what she or the Professor did to bring him back.  
  
.  
  
 **The day before**  
  
Jubilation Lee didn't go to the apartment condo that were owned by Charles Xavier, all she did was wander the streets waiting for night to fall to do what she didn't succeed the first time. Climbing up the stairs one of the tallest buildings not knowing she was being followed by a man with a cane.  
Once on the roof Jubilee was looking down at the city, for years she had to be the strong one, the fighter at the age of thirteen and no matter how much she did it wasn't enough as Kitty Pryde was the Golden Child that never did anything wrong and in Wolvie's eyes angels fly out of her backside and she was sick and tired of trying and failing every time as she was always compared to Shadowcat.  
  
Taking a step to the edge Jubilee raised arms either side like she was about to hug the sky when a unrecognisable voice told her to stop, turning round the Asian American looked over her shoulder to see an elder man leaning heavily on his cane and Jubilee knew the strange man was nothing but trouble before he even said a word. Introducing himself as Anton Sevarius and was offering a chance of a life time with many perks and bonuses that was too good to be true and with things like this it tends to be so, Jubilation Lee didn't want to jump anymore and there was no chance she was going to take the too generous offer and declined them. Walking towards the door leading to the stairs, but from out of the shadows were several people in dark uniform as Sevarius chuckled maliciously stating she had no choice in the matter. "If you won't take a breath mint at least take a hint that I'm not interested and no amount of two faced thugs is going to make me change my mind."  
  
Sevarius smirked as he clicked his finger as the biggest of the team walked over thinking that the Asian Girl had nothing against his own strength, what the 6'4 guy didn't expect from a 5'2 petite girl was to bring him down unconscious in less than 10 seconds. No one had seen anything like this and Mac was a skilled fighter and was brought down by a slight little woman, no matter how impressive the girl's fighting ability they had a job to do as two other guards stepped up and Jubilee was waiting for them. Before Jubilee could strike her opponents she heard a trigger being pulled and and a sharp sting in her shoulder; turning her head to glare murderously before the tranquilizer took effect and fell into the guards arms.   
  
Sevarius smirked smugly as he flew the tranquilizer gun in the leader's direction as she glared coldly as this weak coward of a man was abusing her crew demanding them to take the girl to the van and pick up their injured. as two members of the team took the girl cuffed in the back of the van riding back to the Labs that belonged to Dominique Destine who wanted a clan of her own by using the blood of Goliath and his clan that she once belonged to. The clones that Sevarius created for Demona, but this girl would be his greatest achievement that Thailog had secretly paid for.   
  
Anton had chosen all of the mutates, except for Derek Maza as Xanatos choosed him as a small revenge on Elisa Maza for always interfering in his plans to have the Wyvern Clan in his grasp as they were part of his property and private collection.   
  
What David Xanatos didn't know was that Anton Sevarius had been collecting Gargoyle DNA and like he did with the mutates made a serum to change human into gargoyle, all Sevarius need was a gullible subject but Thailog kept a watchful on the cowardly man not trusting him for a minute. They needed someone that no one would come looking for as a missing person, Thailog had heard about mutants- people that had great power that humans feared and tried to destroy or put in camps. The mutant registration was stopped eventually, but the ones that were registered were still on the computers and some of the mutant pictures were updated.  
  
There was one picture that stood out for Thailog and he couldn't take his eyes of her, with her perfect honey coloured skin, rose soft lips with delicate features that came from royalty of Asian decent and long silky raven hair. She was petite and slim built, but what was appealing was that she was a warrior that many male Gargoyle including himself found attractive.   
  
Thailog was getting sick and tired of Demona complaining about the humans and how they needed to be destroyed because of the things they did to her and her clan, at first he wanted a mate that would obey his every command by combining Demona and the human beauty Elisa Maza. Eventually the clone knew he would be bored before long and decided to find a strong subject and make her his mate, he always liked the idea of taming a wild spirit and bend her to his will.


	2. Chapter 2

.  
Several weeks and Cyclops got the brunt of Wolverine's anger and the Leader of the X-Men had just left the Medical Lab from the many injuries that was inflicted on him by a angry feral, as soon as Cyclops was hospitalised Wolverine packed up and coldly told Charles Xavier or any member to never be in contact with him. Logan blamed the X-Men for Jubilee's disappearance, but mostly he blamed himself for not being there when she needed him and the guilt was eating at him.  
  
Everyone tried to convince Logan to stay especially Charles and Jean as they said they would help find Jubilation Lee, at one time Logan would of trusted Chuck's word above everyone else as he respected him by giving him a reason other than being an animal. Jean Grey didn't want Logan to go and practically pleaded for him to stay and that the X-Men would help in finding Jubilee, yeah he wanted the help of the people who only want to help all mutant kind but forget the people that fight to make this happen.   
  
Ignoring Jean and the Professor insistence Logan walked out the door of the Mansion for good as he started his search for his Jubes, those weeks that past Logan used his resources and called in favours and one of them was Nick Fury who told him off the record that they were infiltrating the laboratories of Cyberbiotics to capture Anton Servarius. Before working for Cyberbiotics he worked for Hydra Corborations against shield that didn't last long as Hydra in Sevarius' word were limiting his genus, they believed that Sevarius had died in an accident, but later after a Shield Agent went in secretly working for Xanatos Enterprises/Gen-U-Tech reported that Anton Sevarius was very much alive and was up to his old tricks.   
  
There was no more information and all leads went dry, but the last Nick had heard was that now Anton Servarius was working for another company called Nightstone Unlimited, many agents were looking for information on the CEO of the company Dominique Destine and found nothing of the woman in the Data Banks. That was all Shield had conjured up and most of the leads were dry and there was not much information on the whereabouts of Jubilation Lee; Logan slapped Nick on the back and promised him a favour before riding off on his bike.  
  
.  
  
Gambit had also used his resources to find his Petite and just like Wolverine was not having any luck, his father Jean Luc knew how his adopted son felt about the Chinese girl and saw her as his little sister just as much as Storm was. There was nothing much on information that Jean Luc LeBeau could give, but some witnesses that seen that a strange looking man was speaking with a young woman of Jubilee's description before she was put into a van and taken away elsewhere. None of the witnesses went to the police with that type of information as some of the witnesses were homeless or drug takers that were not really taken seriously, some of the police were looking for Jubilee but since she is a mutant not many were really searching except for two detectives.   
  
Elisa Maza and Matt Bluestone took statements as they and a few officers promised they would start their searches, but Gambit had swallowed that bitter pill many times and knew that the NYPD wouldn't do anything especially for a Mutant. Cyclops still felt the guilt of not being there for Jubilation Lee and wanted to find her and make it up to her, all the X-Men blamed the disappearance on Cyclops and mostly they blamed themselves as they believed they should have fought harder for the girl.   
  
.  
  
Months had past and Logan had lost hope, the Professor said he was looking with Cerebro but ended up going to conferences for Mutant Rights and in the end forgot about it. That was the last straw for Wolverine and cut all ties and Charles Xavier would never be able to find Logan if he didn't want to be found.  
  
.  
  
Thailog stared at the silvery blue female gargoyle floating in the tank covered in breathing tubes and feeding apparatus, carressing the glass Thailog had never seen such beauty and all created just for him. While Sevarius and Demona were elsewhere on something that he had no knowledge of, Demona was out of the way and Thailog was glad to have some reprieve from the demon who hated humans but in a hypocritic way needed them for her lifestyle and luxury.  
  
The female gargoyle's eyes opened and Thailog smirked happy that his plaything had awoken, she at first looked confused to find herself in a glass tank but then her sapphire eyes landed on a strange creature with wings and growled in anger as she slammed her fists in the glass. That anger turned to shock as she looked at her now three clawed fingers and opposable clawed thumb- blind fury consumed the female as she roared and threw herself at the glass trying to escape.  
  
Thailog just found the whole thing amusing as he pushed a button ready to put the silvery blue skinned female paralyzing state so Demona didn't spoil his fun before he even had a taste of her, but also to make sure she couldn't escape. The Gas was recreated to slow movement or immobilize all together, but even with the numbness the gargoyle can still feel pain as the giant of a male tortured and repeatly raped her (Never will go into any detail for this type of violence against anyone sorry!) There was no chance she was going through that again as she ripped off the breathing apparatus and threw her whole weight into the glass- by the fourth attempt the female made a hole and broke free cutting skin. blood and water hit the electric panels and everything shut down, but there was a malfunction in the system with a ten second delay and that was all the prisoner needed as she escaped the building jumping out a glass window and glide away to her freedom.  
  
The amusement that Thailog had turned to anger when he realised that Demona knew all along about the mutant turned gargoyle and helped her escape from his grasp, playing it cool for now as he needed to stick to the plan as in the next several days Lennox Macduff aka Macbeth was going to propose to Miss Destine and extort money for their gain once Demona and Macbeth killed each other then he Alexander Thailog would inherit Nightstone Unlimited as sole beneficiary to everything. Once he got rid of the blue burden he would start his search for his mate who will give him a strong clan of his own; smirking Thailog waited for Anton Sevarius' nasally voice echoing through the console that the backup generator would be up and running in a minute.  
  
.  
  
Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington were patrolling the city of Mahattan as Goliath was following Elisa keeping her safe, ever since Thailog was created by Gen-U-Tech Goliath had been more protective towards his human friend even though she could defend herself. It had been quiet with its usual crime since Fox and the Pack had separated, Xanatos had been scheming but there had been no attacks from the Billionaire so far.  
  
It looked like a quiet night and the trio were making plans in what they were going to do, suddenly Brooklyn spotted a gargoyle gliding slowly and his eyes shone bright thinking the silhouette of a female was Demona as he and his brothers turned their direction towards what they thought was Demona. The female landed awkwardly and limped into the shadows- Broadway and Brooklyn barged in blindly as Lexington held back to access the situation, looking to the ground he saw a puddle of blood and knew that the gargoyle was injured and badly. Lex followed his clan brothers who were ready to strike, shouting for them to stop as the female wasn't Demona.  
  
Broadway looked carefully at the shaking gargoyle who was covering her head with her wings in fear. "I'm sorry, we won't hurt you. I promise." Unfurling her wings back slowly Brooklyn saw for himself that the silvery blue gargoyle was indeed not Demona;- instead of blood red hair and a evil glint in her green eyes. The female was slender and had the most dazzling sapphire blue almond shaped eyes and long cascade of silky black hair, she was a vision with two small brow ridges, pixie like ears and delicate features, the female had a spear like tail that was now swishing like an angry cat ready to strike at any moment.  
  
The injured gargoyle was now even more frightened as she felt like she was being surrounded, holding onto her side to stem the bleed she roared telling them to back off moving to one side to get away. Brooklyn raised his hands up in a gesture that he wasn't going to hurt her as he and his Rookery Brothers just wanted to help her; by adrenaline alone the female went on all fours and started to run for the building's edge but with the blood loss almost fell to her death if she hadn't been caught by Brooklyn who swooped down and caught her before landing back onto the building with the female in his arms.  
  
Broadway checked for a pulse and with relief found one- the trio made the decision to take the female back to the Clocktower with them so Hudson could give her medical assistance and for Goliath to make the decison if she could stay with them.  
  
.  
  
Hudson was sitting in his chair enjoying a show on TV laughing at the antic of the Comedian as Bronx was happily napping by his side, he was enjoying the quiet without the younger members of the clan under his feet when he heard his clan landing and wondered why the rooks were back so early when they should be patrolling the city. What the elder didn't expect was to see Brooklyn holding a injured gargoyle covered in blood; telling the young males to bring her in and get the medical kit as he got to work clean and bandaging wounds.  
  
.  
  
Two hours before sun rise Goliath returned and entered inside to see Hudson washing his hands as Lexington, Broadway and Brooklyn were looking down at something- curious he walked over to see what was fascinating to see a female gargoyle. The female was indeed a beautiful creature, but Goliath's heart belonged to the human woman Elisa Maza.  
  
Each sun rise Goliath couldn't help how he felt when he dreamt of making love and marking Elisa as his one and only in his stone hibernation, he remembered one time he came to Elisa's apartment and let himself in just as the human walked out of her Bathroom naked after a hot shower and that image stayed with the gargoyle knowing now what his friend looked like under her clothes. Both were embarrassed and Goliath turned quickly blushing and uncharacteristically stuttering his apology. It was awkward for awhile between the gargoyle and the human but eventually moved on from it ; the moment was forgotten by Elisa but Goliath still had the visions of her in his mind.  
  
Like any hot blooded male Goliath was no exception as he wondered if the hair between Elisa's thighs were as soft as the hair on her head, Goliath knew Maza's scent and wanted her taste of her skin on his tongue. The purple skinned giant couldn't help in what he dreamt in his stone hibernation and never wanted Elisa to know the extent of his feelings or how sexually attracted he was to her as he didn't want to lose Elisa and would rather her being a friend instead of her walking away from his life.  
  
Dawn was approaching and for the female gargoyle to heal she needed to be in contact with the sun, carefully Broadway picked up the sleeping angel and headed outside to greet the day as Brooklyn looked on wondering who she was and if she had a clan.


	3. Chapter 3

.  
  
The sun had set and the gargoyles awoken, fully healed now the female found herself in a burly male's arms and began to panic as she pushed herself away she wondered where she was that was until her eyes landed on the purple skinned giant and screamed for them to back off keeping her eye on Goliath as she edged her way to the roof of the building. "Please stop, we won't hurt you. My name is Broadway and we're here to help you if you let us."  
  
Hudson noticed that the female was more frightened with Goliath who was hovering near her, Goliath noticed this too realising that the female was a victim of his clone Thailog. The trio didn't know why the female was scared of them as they haven't harmed her in anyway except in saving her life, Hudson and Goliath knew better as they had seen the fear in the women's eyes when humans took refuge in their castle after Vikings ransacked and pillaged the Villages.  
  
The female slowly calmed down when the elder of the these creatures told the younger members to step away, she kept her eye on the giant and saw that the creature dark haired instead of snow white and his skin had purple hued skin and not ebony black and his eyes didn't shine in blood red but dark almost onyx in colour.  
  
The smallest of the group smiled kindly and asked if she was hungry as Broadway was a great cook, making a thick soup with plenty of meat and root vegetables everyone sat down to eat as the female kept her distance. One by one the creatures introduced themselves as gargoyles and each now have names- Brooklyn was more than interested in the female as he asked if she had a name herself. Sadly sighing the gargoyle said she used to have a name but that name had been nothing but misery and wanted a new one. Now the gargoyles were intrigued as they asked what she wanted to be called, with a small smile the silvery blue female chosed the name Katana.  
  
.  
  
Several weeks had past and Katana eventually met the gargoyles human friend Detective Elisa Maza, there was something familiar about the new member of the clan but couldn't put her finger on it. Elisa talked with Katana as she asked where her clan was and other questions, the silvery blue female said she was an orphan and didn't have any family left and the people that she did know didn't care what happened to her. Masking her emotions Elisa talked with the female who wouldn't give anymore details about herself;- Katana needed to clear her mind as she glided away from the human's questions and not far behind her was the trio.  
  
Elisa and Goliath talked for a few moments before her shift started avoiding the topic that the gargoyle wanted to talk about, this evening both Elisa and her partner Matt Bluestone were on paper duty and had to write up reports. Trying to avoid it for awhile before Matt called more than pissed as he told her he wasn't going to do all the work, rolling her eyes Elisa grinned and said her goodbyes and headed downstairs where Matt was waiting for her.  
  
Through the evening Matt Bluestone and Elisa Maza were halfway through when Maza came across an missing person report of a young asian woman of eighteen, Matt needed a coffee and asked Elisa if she wanted a cup. Saying yes and a raspberry jelly donut. Matt got up from his chair and stretched before heading to the Coffee pot, as Matt was making the coffee Elisa opened the file and read through description of the missing person.   
  
**Name:- Jubilation Lee**  
 **Age:- 18 years**  
 **D.O.B:- 17 November 1978 (Actually born 1986 but made her older for this story)**  
 **Height:- 5'2**  
 **Weight:- 130 pounds**  
  
Going through the details of distinct features such as scars, tattoos etc when she came upon a picture of a pretty Chinese girl with shoulder length raven hair, what was so beautiful was the girl's eyes that shone brightly like blue diamonds. Looking closely at the picture she looked a lot like Katana, but there was no way this was could be Jubilation Lee as she could have had her DNA taken mixed with gargoyle. There could be another explanation like .... like her brother Derek now a mutate called Talon, that slimy bastard Servarius had struck again and destroyed another life.   
  
There was only one way and that was to talk with Katana and see the female's reaction to missing girl's name, another problem was what would the alleged missing girl want to go back home in her now new transformation. No matter what Katana or Jubilation Lee decided was going to affect her family and friends, sighing Elisa thanked Matt as he placed a Styrofoam cup and raspberry donut on her desk and got back to work in finishing her last report before heading up to the Clock Tower to have another word with Katana.  
  
Katana was getting fed up with the flirting from the trio and what was worse they were arguing between themselves in who the female liked best and competing for her affections. "None of you have a chance with me, you don't decide who I should be with as I am not a prize to be won." Lexington apologised, but Broadway and Brooklyn followed the female trying to convince to chose between them. Katana growled as her eyes glowed red in her anger telling them to leave her alone, both Brooklyn and Broadway left Katana to cool down as she headed down to the Library.   
  
That moment of peace was short-lived as Elisa Maza wanted to ask questions and wanted to know if she was Jubilation Lee, there no point in denying as she admitted who she was and told her story.  
  
Elisa Maza didn't know what to say to make this better for Jubilee/Katana, but her family needed to know she was okay even if she didn't want to go back home. Katana just laughed as if the Detective had said a joke as she explained a few things, "tell me Maza. Do you know the name Professor Charles Xavier?" Elisa nodded her head and Katana continued.   
  
"What you didn't know is that the Professor could have easily found me and got someone in the household to come rescue me from being experimented on like some Lab Rat from Sevarius and made into Thailog's play thing, but knowing him Charles would have made some excuse saying he was working on the rights for all mutant kind and put my rescue on the side burner unless it effects him in some way like losing an important member of his group."  
  
Elisa protested saying people at home were missing her and wanted her back home stating that every few days Scott and Jean Grey Summers came in the 23rd Precinct even in vain attempt to find any information, sadly sighing Katana slid to the floor like all her strings had been cut as she caved in on herself. "I can't go back to the school where I am ignored or pushed to one side like an assignment that could be done later, and the only reason Jean and Scott do anything is to make themselves feel better... I'm tired Elisa, I'm tired of fighting and I can't do it anymore." Maza didn't know what to say to make it better for Jubilee/Katana, but push her cop training to one side and held the crying gargoyle in her arms as she wept.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

.  
  
 **Charles Xavier's school for the Gifted, Westchester**  
  
Wolverine had left the Mansion and wanted nothing to do with any of the X-Men and would gladly rip out Cyclops vocal cords through his nose if they ever come looking for him. Now Gambit was thinking of leaving the team each day that Jubilee was missing, Charles Xavier knew that Remy LeBeau had lost a sister but Logan had lost his whole world and if they didn't find Jubilee soon then Logan would never come back.   
  
Entering the Cerebro Room Charles placed the device to his head and concentrated on Jubilee's whereabouts and found her in East Harlem, Manhattan- at last he had found Jubilee and it was a relief that she was fine. Looking closely Charles gasped when he wasn't staring at the sweet girl with the yellow trench-coat and pink sunglasses, but a winged creature of teeth and claws.  
  
Feeling the Professor's distress Jean and her husband ran inside to see the man sobbing in his hands, Phoenix and Cyclops looked to the screen to see a female creature with wings, there was an eerie beauty about her but looking closely they could see what the Professor saw and they didn't know how to explain it to the others or how they were going to tell Logan.  
  
.  
  
Remy LeBeau didn't believe it for a minute till they showed him evidence that his Petite was alive, maybe in a different form but still his Chere. Everyone in the Mansion knew he was packing up and moving out since he hadn't forgiven any of the team for abandoning Jubilation Lee, Remy knew they told him as he was still in contact with Logan and the thought he would listen to him- faire d'une pierre deux coups as his father used to say **(Kill two bird with one stone)**.  
  
The Professor and the X-Men wanted Wolverine back in the team and for that to happen they had to get their Jubilee back, but did Jubilee want to come home after the way they treated her through the years.  
  
.  
  
 **Mortlach, Moose Jaw Canada**  
  
Wolverine stopped at a small town not far from Saskatchewan to get gas and get a few beers before moving on, he heard there was a fight circuit just 50 miles on the outskirts of Victoria where he can fight his pain and drown his sorrows.   
  
The old Bartender knew that look on the young man's face and its usually because of a woman, he could remember the women that had been his life before he met his Angel Marrianne. That woman took none of his messing and was a force to be reckoned, Bill always wondered why a woman like Marrianne ever stuck with a man like him but thanked god for every moment he had with her before she died of heart failure just two years ago.   
  
Logan could feel his knuckles itch and needed to move on before he lost it, he was about to stand up when an old man placed a beer in front of him. "Must be getting senile, never asked for a..." Bill just smiled as he wiped the surface of bar, "just humour an old man." Logan sat back down and grabbed the bottle drinking it down in three gulps, Logan wasn't in the mood for listening and was about to leave just as a snow storm hit-it was going to be a long night.  
  
.  
  
The following evening Logan got a call from his Cell Phone and didn't have to look at the ID to see who it was from, 'what part of leave me the fuck alone didn't they get.' Deciding to ignore it and was about to head to grab a shower when he heard Gambit's excited voice telling him they had found Jubilee;- there was something in Gumbo's tone that he was hiding some information from him and he wanted answers. Wolverine picked up his cell phone and made a call to the Mansion and got Jean, the redhead was more interested in talking to him than actually giving the phone to Chuck- Jean was more than shocked as Logan never talked to her like that before. Giving the phone to the Professor Jean headed outside to the gardens where Storm was tending to her plants.  
  
Charles Xavier had to explain to Feral that Jubilation Lee is not the same girl they known, Logan was getting more than angry and gruffly told the man to just tell what had happened to Jubilee. There was a sigh from the other side of the line as the Professor told Logan that Jubilee had been a victim of an experiment and it would be better if he came home and he would tell him more. Wolverine was too close to the surface as he roared at Chuck to just tell him. "Ju... Jubilation has been mutated into a winged creature I had never seen before, like I said its better if you came back to the Mansion.  
  
Having no choice Logan hung up before Charles could offer him a lift in the Jet and grabbed his things before getting on his bike and headed back to borders of Buffalo and straight back to Westchester. It took less than forty-eight hours for Wolverine to return back to the Mansion where Storm was waiting for him, "salutations to you Logan. I wished your return back home was in better circumstances," Logan on the other hand wasn't going to stay long and just came back to get the information. Once he found Jubilee he was going to take her with him to Canada to help her with her ordeal of the Laboratory Experiments and if he was lucky kill the bastard slowly for hurting his girl.  
Logan was expecting something along the lines of being experimented on like he was, what he didn't expect was to see his Jubilee as a creature that is a well kept secret in Japan known only as Tengu or Western terms Gargoyle, he always thought Tengu were just myth till he came to a small village in Ishimura.   
  
Gambit was in the room with his arms crossed over his chest closed off from the Professor, the Cajun knew in his gut that the Professor was using Jubilee as a bargaining chip to bring the Canknuckle back into the fold- but this method of manipulation wasn't going to work on Logan in the long run. Wolverine fights not because he hates whats in front of him, he fights because he loves what is waiting for him at home- but that would change when his home is turned into a prison and what he loves is used as bait to manipulate him into fighting.  
  
Gambit was sick of being told by Scott Summers that they were fighting for all mutants, but he was slowly getting tired of the constant missions that weren't going anywhere. The last straw was the day he lost his petite, he should have been at home to welcome his little sister back with open arms. The Professor gave Logan the address to the Police Precinct in South Harlem, Remy LeBeau recognised that address- it was where Scott and Jean made their Missing Person Report before they went on one of their dates as a last resort instead of their main priority.   
  
This time Logan and Remy were going in the Summers places and were going to talk with Detective Maza who had taken the Missing Report and her partner Matt Bluestone, getting to the Jeep both mutants headed to South Harlem hoping that Logan didn't get them arrested for speeding.  
  
.  
  
It was less than an hour before Elisa's shift as she and Bluestone were waiting for the Summers, but there had a been a change of plan as Mr LeBeau and Mr Howlett were coming instead. Matt was getting dizzy with his partner's pacing back and forth and was about to tell her to keep still, suddenly a red Jeep Cherokee outside the building. "Hey Maza, showtime." Elisa stopped her pacing and turned towards the two men that stepped out of the car. The taller man with the long reddish hair was indeed handsome, but the one that caught Maza's attention was the one with the black hair that grew into two widow peaks. Looking at the man's eyes was like looking into the eyes of a wolf, even his walk was that was a predator ready to strike his prey- it was both delicious and dangerous to watch. Gambit could sense that Detective Maza was attracted to Wolverine, Logan on the other hand could smell the pheromones coming from the woman thinking that she was attracted to Gambit- at the moment Logan didn't care as long as he got to see if the Kid was ok.  
  
Remy LeBeau used Cajun charm as he openly flirted with Elisa Maza making her smile as he kissed the back of her hand then shook Matt's, Logan grumbled something about annoying Gumbos as he asked where Jubilee was. Logan had the same stance as Goliath had when he wasn't in the mood for playing games as she explained that no one except she and Bluestone were the only people who knew where the Gargoyles were living and she wanted to keep it that way. Both mutants knew about safe havens and hideouts and decided to let Maza believe that these gargoyles had a false security, but eventually that wasn't going to last for long. Elisa Maza made arrangement for Jubilee/Katana to meet them at the Shakespeare Garden with a Chaperone just in case.   
  
Logan growled as there was no way was he wasting another minute of pussy footing around, he knew they were here at the Precinct and either she took them to Jubilee/Katana then he would look for her himself. Gambit sighed with Wolverine's impatience was wearing thin, "la patience n'est pas une vertu pour Wolverine." **(patience is not a virtue for Wolverine)** Trying to calm himself Logan grabbed a cigar from his leather jacket and lit it with a match. "Go fuck yourself Swamp Rat," taking a long soothing drag of his cigar before turning his wolf like eyes towards the two people who standing in his way in finding his girl- Knowing he had no choice Wolverine reluctantly agreed as he got back into his Jeep as Gambit got instructions.  
.  
  
It was a shock to the Manhattan Clan that Katana wasn't born a Gargoyle and her real name was Jubilation Lee or Jubilee for short, Lexington and Broadway in some way understood as Katana explained as did Hudson and Goliath all except Brooklyn who believed that the female was created by Demona to spy on them. The silvery blue female finally had enough of Brooklyn's flirting and now the cold shoulder treatment she was getting, glaring at the brick red gargoyles in her fury as she roared out that she was humans called a mutant that was transformed by Servarius to be a sex toy for Thailog and to be his living breathing incubator for his eggs.   
  
Brooklyn looked away ashamed when Katana told him and the Clan she had been raped and couldn't fight back from Thailog's brute strength, that was the reason that Katana cowered from Goliath the first time she saw him- also the reaction she had when they tried to help her. Losing her trust Katana couldn't stay with the Clan as they knew her secret and wasn't going to stick around for them to push her out just like the X-Men did- Brooklyn wanted to say he was sorry but Katana didn't want to hear it as she glided away needing to clear her head before she decided what she was going to do next.  
  
Elisa Maza entered the Watch Tower just as Jubilee/Katana had angrily glided away, there was going to be problems as she made a call to Remy LeBeau to tell him that Katana was gone and didn't know where to start in looking for her.  
  
.  
  
Gambit was talking to the delectable Maza, Charles Xavier was talking to Wolverine through his mind giving him the coordinates to the abandoned building at Queens called the Jacob Riis Park Bathhouse. Logan smiled that his Jubes would go to the one place that had happier memories for them before everything turned into crap- he and Jubilee would go to the Museum of Natural History just to get away from the four walls of the Mansion. Grabbing hot dogs with everything on it before heading to the beach to watch the sunset, Jubilee would be chatting his ear off a mile a minute but it was the only time that Logan ever felt relaxed and at ease.   
  
Parking outside one of the buildings, Gambit followed after Wolverine who had caught Jubilee's scent and ran in that direction to a clearing he knew so well. Crouched into a ball with her knees to her chest sobbing was Jubilee- silently walking towards the silvery blue gargoyle Jubilee/Katana began to panic when she felt strong arms surround her, that was until she caught the comforting smell of cigar smoke and leather that could only ever come from her Wolvie. The female soon relaxed as she snuggled into Logan crying her woes into his massive chest, "its ok darlin' ya Wolvie's here now. I swear to ya I won't let ya down again."  
  
In Logan's arms Jubilee felt like that little girl of twelve who only ever felt in this man's adamantium embrace was safe and better than anyone being in the middle of Fort Knox, she knew that it wouldn't be long before Thailog came looking for her as she was in his eyes property and would stop at nothing to get her back for breeding.  
  
Watching from a distance Gambit sighed and knew that the Canknucklehead only came back to New York to get Jubilee, by the look of things he and the Petite weren't coming back and the Professor better think carefully before trying to convince the Wolverine to return- one thing was for certain. Remy was going to miss the Chere, but as long as she was with Logan she would be protected.  
  
 **End of part one**


End file.
